erics_dragons_hoard_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 2
King Rubrum was overjoyed that the package arrived unopened. Fully trusting in the group's dedication and loyalty, King reveals his plan. Having learned of a black dragon involved in raids in the southeast, Daisy divined that the next attack would be on the town of Greenest. The package the party brought contained the Black Dragon Mask, a powerful artifact said to be capable of controlling even ancient black dragons, and used in draconic ritual magic. Using the mask and the town of Greenest as a ritual circle, King intended to tame the dragon and use it to either defeat the raiders, or more likely, leave the town to it's fate while riding away on a new pet dragon. Unfortunately, things did not go to plan. A mixed army of kobolds, various mercenary groups, and the dragon cultists themselves began surrounding the town. As the town guards sound the alarm, the family began enacting their own plans. Panicked commoners began fleeing to the town's keep before the cultists could capture or kill many. As King prepared the ritual and donned the dread black dragon mask, the rest of the family helped to reduce the chaos outside, with Kade splitting off to introduce some chaos into the cultists. Seeing a family with children trapped near the keep by a gang of kobolds, the "heroes" decided to be heroic. Oris borrowed some javelins and demonstrated olympic skill in one-shot spearing kobolds. The others rained arrows amongst them, causing chaos and finally forcing the kobolds to hide in cover. Not letting them get a chance to attack again, Myria leapt from the keep wall and sent the kobolds running. As the keep was quickly becoming surrounded, Myria helped the family inside as the gates slammed closed behind them. Seeing their heroics, the town's leaders asked that they reopen a tunnel underneath the keep to create a secret entrance for any stragglers, as well as a way out. Javros and A'sop made their way down the tunnel discovering hordes of rats swarming the way forward. With their combined powers and good tactics, they managed to tame the rats just in time for their friends to arrive. Meanwhile, King's confrontation with the Dragon seemed to go well, until a sudden loss of the magic circle's power left him helpless in front of the beast. Seizing the opening, the Dragon grabbed King and launched into the air flying as fast as possible into the cold night air. Seeing this turn of events, the family knew they had to act fast. They split up into strike teams quickly checking on each of the 5 points of the magic circle. Kade's trickery doubtlessly saved many lives, but found the circles unbroken. The others managed to quickly get inside the barred temple, but found a stubborn priest chanting over the circle, breaking the ritual energy with his magic. He stopped quickly when told to do so, but why was he interfering at all? Unfortunately it was too late... the Dragon had descended on the broken body of King, who was somehow still attempting to cast the ritual. Before he could complete, the Dragon ripped the mask from his face, tearing the flesh, before leaving altogether. The rest of the army took that as their sign to retreat with their haul and call it a successful raid. But before they left, the heroes (and their heroism this night was doubtless) would face one last challenge. A blue half-dragon seeing their heroics thought it would be the honorable thing to do to offer an exchange of his prisoners (a family from the town) for a one on one duel. Oris could not resist. They circled one another, the air tingling with a sense of the inevitable violence. Both wielding deadly greatswords, and both incredibly skilled, they lashed out suddenly. Oris got in the first blows, slashing wildly and getting within the half-dragon's guard. If not for lightning reflexes, his blade would have cleaved the dragonman's head, but instead left a bright wound from chin to eye. Despite his might and skill, Oris was exhausted from the night's fighting, and the half-dragon was tough. Dodging back and slashing across his chest the half-dragon found an opening in Oris' defense. Fortunately, he was only able to swing his scaled fist and not the deadly blade into Oris face. Unfortunately, it was enough to knock the dwarf unconscious, a humiliating defeat. Having successfully raided the city and defeated the strongest of the town's defenders, the half-dragon freed the prisoners and sounded the full retreat. The heroes wisely decided to escape with their lives to lick their wounds. Miraculously, they found the body of King still breathing, though badly damaged and unconscious. Rushing into the keep, the heroes left him in the capable hands of the town's healers. Category:Sessions